Deadly Kisses and Jealous Doctors
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based around the AU couple from Heroes Elle and Mohinder.
1. Deadly Kisses and Jealous Doctors

'_Knock knock'_

Bad timing and forbidden thoughts, today she was full of them, just like she was full of Slush-O.

"Friend of yours, Mohinder? Let's see if they want to come and play with us."

He had me at gunpoint _(not unlike many times before);_ the gun was so close that I could see the bullets inside _(one, two, three) _just waiting to loge in my head and everything fade into black.

He was slowly losing Maya's_ (Mexican girl with black tears spreading to each and every one of us)_ faith and love, and soon all that would be left is hate.

Elle was furious _(not unlike most days),_ knocking on the door so hard that it shook each time with her force.

It was too long for her, waiting was something she didn't do,_ couldn't_ do and soon the door would come off with sparks of blue and she would step in an angry little smile playing on her lips.

"Answer it, doctor, it might be important, you don't want to keep _them_ waiting."

I didn't walk to the door with fear, none at all, just worry for the vixen on the other end _(and her claws)_, that the gun would find its way toward her chest and it would fall to pieces thanks to one bullet.

The gun was poking into my back, making sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"_Finally!_ I was about to blow the door off,_ costly thing. _Don't ever do that again, _poet_."

She was breathless, pink cheeks and panting breathes escaping through her lips that were arched up in a cattish smile.

Her fingers wrapped around the back of my shirt pulling me into her, it was so addicting that I almost lost my all of fear and all that seemed to be left was the _intoxicating_ smell of burning and raspberries.

"_Sylar."_

Soon I was pushed behind her, being protected by my_ crazy angel_, her devilish face coated in blue light.

He wasn't fazed by this, wasn't scared by the little blond before him, he was captivated, wanting what was mine and as long as I was here he would never get it.

"And who is _this?_ Such a powerful gift and with someone who cares for it too, that's a rare thing. _Lucky Mohinder."_

I grabbed on to her like a child would to a mother _(she's mine, she's mine)_ worry coming off me in waves.

"Elle, leave_, please_."

For a moment I thought she was going to start a fight, bitter tears and all, ruin everything, but then again she was _Elle_.

She let me win this one _(Really?),_ the one and only one, and she made her way to the door, leaving an angry Sylar _(when isn't he angry?)._

"No, no. I think she should stay, join in on all this fun, fun, _fun_! If she doesn't, well, bloodshed can be fun too."

I could feel the cold gun on the back of my head, pressing into me whispering _little Miss Elle is mine now, all mine_.

In a few strides she was in front of him, the gun now pointed straight at her but all she wore was one big smile saying _I dare you_.

My words and worries wouldn't help her, but my tongue yearned to yell at her, _was she this crazy?_

_Yes she was_, but she was smart, she was something that Sylar had never seen or captured before something new.

He was dazed, taken by the _sociopath_ before him, so much that he didn't notice when she melted the bullets in his _shiny toy gun.  
_  
"What are you my dear, crazy or brave?"

"Both."

She was enthralling him, buying time by connecting with his insane side _(the side that ruled him like an empire), _playing him like a board game.

The poor girl who knew him as _Gabriel Gray_, was beginning to look inferior to the shining creature before him, her time was beginning to tick away _tick tock, tick tock_.

She pulled the gun from his numb hands, pulling him into her, blue spreading like fire.

I closed my eyes, shutting out what was coming next, the kiss of pain and fireworks.

"Did you have to kiss him?"

I was like a spoiled child not wanting to share his mother with the new baby, the jealous boyfriend, I was now was way beyond that.

"_Jealous much?_ Don't worry; you'll get your time."

She bent over Sylar, grinning ear to ear.

"Daddy's going to be so proud."


	2. Fool Of The Day

After that day, filled with blood and giggles, the world began to look a little clearer and the fuzz that seemed to cover my eyes all time began to disappear and was replaced by faces I saw more of and souls I could look into.

He was smiling; big and goofy grin at me and me alone and no disapproving look no frown to be found.

But of course I had to smile back, making sure mine was as big and as goofy as his, challenging him to a smile off.

'_Cool'_ and it was, to have someone's life in your hands like a small crystal you don't want to shatter, but knowing me just one touch and it's a goner.

Do I belong here?

No, does the devil belong in heaven, hell no.

But here I am, smiling like a child holding onto a man that used to look at me with a sneer and running away from who I am and who daddy wants me to be.

He's the doctor, lovely doctor who's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but still here he is smiling at me like a fool being the fool that I know he is.

Daddies wanting for me anger in his eyes, but I don't move one single toe, I stay smiling and here I shall stay forever and ever, as a hero or maybe a villain.


	3. Suger Plums, Lollipops, and Pain Killers

It aches, comes in waves, like pricks of pain.

But it doesn't come without perks, sure being shot in the arm sucks, but you still get a whole bucket loud of pain killers.

"Touch my arm again, _fight club_, and your nose will have company."

He was cautious around me, like I was a rabid dog, trying to take a bite out of him.

I look up at him, my teeth bared and a low giggle coming from my lips.

"Your father told me to check your wound and give you Claire's blood; I don't want to anger him."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

My nails yearned to make tracks on the doctor's pretty face, making him scream in pain, to feel what Bennet felt.

"El, _please_."

Please? Please! He was begging like a filthy dog. I've killed a few people in my life time, but I had an excuse, what does he have?

"_Please?_ Now, now, Mohinder, that sure doesn't sound like a _cold blooded killer_, now does it?"

He snapped, it was quite funny to watch. One moment he was buried in his files and charts and in the next he was grabbing my arm, piling back the bandage.

"That's more like it."

I took a hold of his head, like it was a watermelon, ready to be broken wide open.

A white blue light flowed from my hands, making its way up my arms to his head, his screams were satisfying.

"They say too much electricity can screw a person up, want to test that theory, _doctor_?"

"Y-your cr-razy."

I let him go, sending him flying across the room, right into all his precious research.

"You can thank my daddy for that."


	4. Sweet Words and Punishing Kisses

"Does your arm hurt?"

Mohinder grasped on to me like a child clinging to his mother, hungry and neglected.

"Yes, you can let me go, _now_."

He startled at my iciness, the sudden change in mood toward him, flirty to loathing.

"_Mohinder_, you killed someone, what do you think I can do about that?"

The space between us was growing smaller, if I moved my hand, I would be holding his.

He looked like helpless puppy, guilt consuming him.

Most would say they understood, felt his pain, but I wouldn't want to lie, _would I?_

To me my first kill was nothing like this, it felt right, _fun._

"_Punish me_, I've sinned greatly. I need to feel the pain I brought on others."

"Always the poet, words are like cherries to you, they come easy and taste _so_ sweet."

His cheeks were warm with shame, red round berries yearning to be chewed on.

My fingers lingered on them, brushing them with pain, punishing him.

"It's not enough, _more_."

"More, _more_, greedy little children don't get any. Promise me, my child. Promise me, you'll always be mine, then I'll give it to you."

Second thoughts, those hateful things, they get the best of you.

"I-I promise."

"That's a good boy."

Blue came from my finger tips, punishing him for his crimes. My hands found his head, as my lips found his.

He was bluer then a glow stick, and had softer lips then Peter.


	5. Mr SlushO Loves You

"Two, please"

I was in a bad mood, a dangerous one for everyone else, and it wouldn't be any better until I had a Mr. Slush-O in hand.

"How can you drink those things? There horrible for your heath, plus there just fake flavor and ice."

"Bad puppy, it's not good to make the owner mad."

One hand held my life in a cup; the other held my very faithful new toy, much better then the first and the second.

Playing with him was very, _very_ fun, and it was nice to have someone scratching my arm.

"Try it, _I might kill you_, but it won't."

The sounds of happy slurping filled my ears, and didn't let up until he had sucked it dry.

"Yes, I liked it, but it's still really bad for you, I would never let Molly drink it."

He's just so adorable! I wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world, even if some of his yapping made very sleepy.

"So, when do I get to see that lovely home and child of yours?"

I looked at him like a cat would a mouse, stalking her pray, _hungry_.

"Mohinderrrr, I'll kiss you again, _full blast_."

That seemed to get his interest, and then he was following me like a dog would his owner.

It was if I was the toy maker and he was my toy, and there was no way I was selling this one.

"Fine, I'll take you, but please don't do anything to Molly."

I watched his pleading, eyes of a father.

Eyes my father would never have, no trust and barely any love, all thanks to one little slip up.

He leaned in, our lips brushing, blue pouring from me like water.

_1_

_2_

_3_

I pulled away, leaving him breathless and bruised.

"More after, we better go, Daddy's waiting. I wonder what he would think of this. Not very happy I bet."

The clinging was still there, I don't think that could be fixed, but at lest he was growing stronger, the guilt almost all gone.

"Remember my sweet poet; Mr. Slush-O loves you and so do I!"

I'm static and rough on the outside, but for certain people on the inside I'm a mushy marshmallow, sticky and sweet.

The only people so far that have ever seem that part of me, seem to be the lowest scum out there.

Daddy was the first, showing him my caring part of my damaged mind was a huge mistake. It just made him send me to more places and watch_ bitchy_ cheerleaders.

_Peter_ and _Adam_, _pretty faces_ and _dazzling smiles_, they blinded me to the true person, _stupid_ and _insane._

Now, _Mohinder_, my newest play thing, is so far the best, witty with words and a good father. Who wouldn't go all mushy over that?

Sadistic people have hearts too.

He's my puppet and I'm his master, and that will last for a very long time I'll make sure of that.


	6. Wound

"You're bleeding."

He was like a child coming to his mother, skinned knee and shiny eyes.

He was bleeding, chest and cheeks, a small letter _s_ craved into them, a reminder.

It seemed like only seconds ago I was attacking Sylar and saving the day, it was so strange, so unlike me.

"I-I didn't like him. He was too hairy."

He let out a chuckle; it was nice to make someone laugh rather then run in terror.

He shuddered in pain, the small bit of happiness turning to sorrow with a snap of a finger.

It seemed that Sylar took a big chuck of Mohinder with him.

"I could fix you up. I'm not worthless, plus I read a lot of medical books."

"I was locked away, pink room, pink bed, for sixteen years. Books became my best friend, along with a lot of stuffed things with eyes. I mostly read the books that showed a lot of blood, me and my damaged mind loved it."

He was tougher then I thought, no screams, no whining, nothing but the small sound of grinding teeth.

"All done, you did well. Pretty brave for a doctor who wears rainbow shirts."


End file.
